Vampire Bella Goes to School
by tammyxcullen
Summary: Bella goes to school as a vampire.


**A/N: I know it's long, but trust me, if I made this into a chapter story, the updates would take forever; just like my other stories. So, for now, this is just a cute one-shot. If you like it enough, I will go on, but so far I'm not planning on it. Tell me what you think. **

**-tammyxcullen**

Chapter One

I had been a vampire for one year now. The Cullens are still so amazed that I am able to withstand the temptation of human blood as well as if I had been living for over one hundred years.

I walked into Carlisle's study. "Carlisle? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Bella. I was just looking over some files," Carlisle said as his put some files into a cabinet.

"Well, I kind of have been seeing everyone getting bored around here." Carlisle was about to say something, but I held up my hand. "I just remember when we were all going to school together and they were actually enjoying being around humans. So I was wanted to ask you if you think I'm ready to go to school."

Carlisle thought for a second before responding. "You are, no doubt Bella, a strong vampire. I think you would do well in school." I smiled at him. "However, you would need to learn how to act like a human and how to not draw attention to yourself. I will trust my children with that responsibility; so far they have done quite well."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." I turned to go.

"But Bella," he started.

"Yes?"

"I have heard high school is terribly boring. Are you sure you want to start school so soon? It is a commitment."

"Don't worry, I'll live," I joked. I walked out the door but I heard Carlisle say, "I'm not worried about that."

I skipped to Alice's room, but she grabbed me and threw me into her room. I looked up at the expectant Cullens: Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course, Edward. I immediately went to sit on Edward's lap.

Alice got to the front of the room, and turned her determined to me. "Okay, Bella. School starts in one month. Good thing I already enrolled all of us." I rolled my eyes. "You have one month to learn how to be human perfectly."

She brought up a chair, pointed to it and commanded me to sit in it. I sat down as she walked in a circle around me.

"Slouch your shoulders a little. Let your eyes droop like you're tired. Cross your legs. Let your hair fall in your face. Don't smile. Don't look straight forward. Talk very slow." Alice commanded. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Okay, this is enough. I need to borrow my wife now," Edward said. We ran to our room, where we landed on the bed.

We pulled up in Edward's new Audi Q7 SUV, a birthday present from Esme. I looked at the school where I would have to sit in class for seven hours. I felt oddly excited. I turned to Jasper, and saw him shake his head.

I saw a couple holding hands as they walk up the front steps. I saw a group of stoners, basking in the temporary high. I saw four giggling freshmen girls link arms as they walked to the double doors. I saw a skater grind on the sidewalk before having to pick up his skateboard to walk up the stone steps. I interpreted the boy that was sitting in his car as nervous. He looked down to his lap, probably at flash cards, to help him study for a test. I kept staring at him. He seemed to be breathing heavy, and gripped the door handle with all of his weak human strength. This didn't seem normal. When I was a human, I was never this nervous for any test. I was about to ask Edward what the guy was thinking when a brunette head came into view. He let out a deep breath just as the girl's head was coming up from his lap. I was sure now, that he was not stressing over a test. I turned to Jasper and Edward and raised my eyebrows. They were unsuccessful at hiding their smiles.

High school.

This would be interesting.

"We'll see you inside, Bella," Emmett called to me as he patted my shoulder.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie muttered their good-byes.

I turned to Edward.

"You know, you don't have to do this. We could go home and just be together. And if you really want to, we could skip this entire year. We would have the house all to ourselves during the day," he trailed off suggestively, as he traced a finger down my cheek to my throat. He leaned in to kiss me deeply as if to amplify his point. I got lost in the kiss before finally my mind seemed to clear. I needed to breathe. Well, not really. But if anyone was watching us, they would be suspicious of our large lung capacities.

"Good thinking," Edward replied. I could tell he just wanted to keep kissing, but one of us had to be responsible, even if she didn't want to be.

"Edward, I'll try out high school. If I don't like it, then I promise I will spend everyday of the year at home, with you," I promised. His amber eyes looked hopeful. "But, oh, whatever would we do to entertain ourselves?" I teased. He growled an incredibly sexy growl.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You are so lucky that there are humans watching, otherwise I would have you pinned down in the backseat," he threatened.

"I don't know about you, but that isn't lucky to me," I responded back huskily. I got out of the car, and concentrated on walking slowly. Edward laughed.

"You don't have to walk that slowly," he teased. "You'll get use to it," he promised.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the car softly, and started kissing me gently.

"Edward," I complained. But who was seriously complaining? I couldn't help my attraction to him, but I guess I expected him to have more control. Funny, how things have changed. "I need to focus."

He snickered and kissed me again. He took my hand and led me to the stairs.

People stared at us as we walked up the stairs, but I didn't feel self conscious like I use to when I was a human. Nowadays I liked people staring at me; it kind of reminded how pretty I had become. But I don't think all this staring is good for our attempt at fitting in.

We got our schedules, and saw that we only had three classes together out of seven. I pouted as I walked to my separate homeroom, and heard Edward curse. I knew afterschool today he would try to get his schedule rearranged. I looked up to see Rosalie waiting for me outside the door. "I read your schedule," she explained. She then pointed to the door. "Same homeroom: AP Euro." I smiled at her. After I got changed she started gradually becoming nicer to me. Either it was that she realized that she would have to spend forever with me around or that she simply was warming up to me, I would never know, (I was too optimistic to ask Edward).

We walked into the classroom last. I could tell by the way everyone was talking with everyone that they all knew each other. Shoot. Now we will be even more noticeable.

I looked down at my schedule. At the top it read Bella Mason. While the idea of having Edward's mother's name was very gratifying, I wanted to be Bella Cullen; the name that I received from Edward. I rubbed my left ring finger with my thumb, wishing my wedding finger would magically reappear. But I knew it was hopeless. Before leaving the house, Edward reminded me to take it off. It was the first time I had taken it off since I got changed. Now I really missed it.

I looked up at the classroom. There were 12 girls and 17 guys. Everyone was staring at Rosalie and me. I heard a guy in the third row say, 'I got dibs on the brunette'. I immediately got angry and Rosalie was forced to jab the half inch square heel of her Coach riding boots in my Steve Madden pale pink flats. It didn't hurt, but it gave me a reality check.

"So please introduce yourselves, ladies," an middle aged man with a toupee ejected.

"I'm Rosalie Hale."

"I'm Bella Mason. We just moved here from Forks, Washington with our family," I said simply. We all decided that that line gave enough information without people wondering more.

"Oh, that's delightful," he said in a high voice. _Must be gay_, I thought.

We took seat in the middle, right next to each other. Since it was the first day of school, they didn't start the curriculum yet, so Mr. Reed drowned on about school and classroom policies. Suddenly, I missed Edward very much; but knowing that we had the next period together, made me very excited. I already had a plan that I couldn't wait to try out on Edward. But I was still debating whether or not to do it today. Today is the first day, and I wouldn't want to the teachers to get the wrong impression of Edward.

Edward, Alice and I were all sophomores. I looked old enough to be enrolled as a junior with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, because I was changed at nineteen, but Edward didn't even want to listen to Carlisle when he suggested that it would look more accurate. I loved Edward.

A girl next to me poked me. I was suddenly aware of how cold and hard I was when I felt her tingle of heat and soft finger press on my shirt. I looked over.

"Hey," she whispered. She was pretty, with a short hair cut that framed her face with blonde straight hair which was longer in the front than in the back. She had emerald green eyes, and thin lips that went perfectly with her high cheek bones. By human standards, she was really pretty. I could tell by the skinny leg jeans that she was wearing that she was tall, probably as tall as me or even taller.

"Hi," I whispered back. But to me it wasn't really a whisper.

"I'm Hayden, and this is my best friend, Beverly," she cocked her thumb at a smaller girl with long burgundy hair. Her hair probably went down to her butt.

"I'm Bella," I said even though I had just introduced myself to the class five minutes ago.

"So, Bella, are you thinking about trying out for the cheerleading team?" She asked me.

I could have laughed. "Well, I don't know, I-," I started.

"It's totally fine if you're already committed to another sport. I do soccer, and I still cheer."

"I really can't cheer. I'm not very coordinated," I explained. But then I realized that it wasn't true anymore. I heard Rosalie snort quietly beside me.

Hayden just raised her eyebrows as if not believing me. "Well if you change your mind, just tell me," she said. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," I handed her mine, and she handed me hers. I looked down and saw that we shared first, third and fifth. She was also a sophomore, just like me. I guess I made a friend.

"You have sixth period with Beverly," she told me and gave me back my schedule. We were quiet for a while for I leaned over to Hayden.

"So, is he gay?" I asked her.

She cracked up, and Mr. Reed shot her a glare. "Sorry," she said to him.

She turned to smile at me. "We think so, but there's a picture of a woman on his desk," she told me.

"So you said you moved here with your family. Any other siblings beside Rosalie?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are all juniors. While Edward, Alice and I are sophomores," I told her.

She looked bewildered. "How-?"

"We're all adopted," I responded casually. "Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and kept their last name, Hale. Edward, Alice and Emmett changed their name to our parents' last name, Cullen. But I kept mine." I got the story down perfectly. I also had a feeling that she was popular in the school, so she will tell the correct story to everyone, instead of incest rumors flying around.

"Oh, right. Must be cool," she said. I just looked at her. "I mean being adopted with a lot of other children, so it's like having a huge family, not the part about losing your biological parents." She said hastily. I smiled; she looked worried that I would be mad.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," I said.

She looked relieved and sat back in her seat. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes to go. I tuned in to what Mr. Reed was saying then. He had already mentioned the dress code, attendance policy, and grades.

"Also, public displays of affection will be on the three second rule. If any teacher sees it, you have three seconds to detach yourselves from each other," he responded sternly. Rosalie and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

One more minute. "If you need someone to help show you around the campus, I can help you," Hayden said sweetly.

"Oh, thanks. I already have a map. I'll see you third period," I said as the bell rang and I stood up from my seat. I had to remember to walk slowly.

I walked to my second period, probably slower than everyone else, just to make sure. I already started to hear whispers and stories going around about us. But I ignored them and just kept walking.

"It's so nice to see you again," I said as Edward gave me a hug.

"Same here. How was your first period?" He asked.

"Boring," I replied.

"It only gets worse," he replied, into my hair and kissed me behind my ear. "Let's get to class," he said. We were the last two in.

"Aw, the new students, right?" the English teacher, Mrs. Romany said. She was overly happy. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is Bella Cu-Mason," he said. I was probably the only one who heard his little slip up. I smiled at him and he just looked sheepish.

"We just moved here from Forks, Washington with our family," I finished.

"Does anyone have any questions you'd like to ask Bella and Edward?" she looked around the room.

"Yeah, I have a question," a boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair. He had a warm tan, probably went somewhere warm for the summer, because that last time I looked outside, it was overcast. He looked at me. "Are you single?" he asked me. Everyone laughed, especially the guys. There were a majority of guys in this classroom too.

"Actually, I'm not," I said as I smiled to Edward. He smiled back, a little tense. I put my hand on his.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you two family?" blonde boy asked. I guess he figured me and Edward were together.

"Adopted," Edward explained. We took our seats and Mrs. Romany started repeating the same lecture as Mr. Reed. Apparently, every teacher had to go over the rules. I sighed. I had no other choice but to start my plan on Edward.

The past year I had been getting very good at opening my mind to him. I could do it now without really straining myself. And that's what I did. I let down my protective shield and let Edward read my mind. I heard him catch his breath, and then sigh contentedly. He smiled a grateful smile towards me. I knew he was bored too.

_Same boring class. At least this one is with you. _Edward smiled at me lovingly.

_Remember last night…_He sat up straighter. Memories of last night flooded my mind, and I could tell Edward was feeling the passion.

"Bella", he hissed quietly.

"Hmmm?" I asked innocently. "This is what I think about, Edward. I can always put the shield back on…"

"No," he said urgently. I looked at the clock. Twenty minutes to go. I guess time flies fast when you're having fun. Edward chuckled.

I remembered touching his smooth chest. The sensation of Edward's hands all over my body was exhilarating. I almost whimpered aloud when Edward started licking my breasts. The memories felt so real. I was getting so turned on.

Ten minutes left until end of class. Then nutrition. A twenty five minute break.

I remember pushing him down and then climbing on top of him.

I looked over to Edward. He was fidgeting in his seat, looking at me with a pained and longing expression. I probably looked the same way.

I remember laying on top of him, fully naked. I could feel the pressure when I started grinding on him; hear his groans. Then I spread my legs, sat up on top of him, and-

The bell rang. Edward grabbed me by my hand and dragged me out of the room. We ran to a deserted hallway and started making out furiously.

"The first thing, I'm gonna do when we get home, is undress you," he said while kissing down my neck. "Then I'm going to kiss you everywhere." I felt my cold skin grow a little warmer at that prospect. He pushed my scarf out of the way and started to kiss down my chest.

But then I heard footsteps. Edward froze. I backed away from him with a loud, ugh. Edward picked up our backpacks while I readjusted my scarf. We talked casually about the last period until the teacher was out of sight. I had just put my lips to his before the bell rang.

We had the next class together. Actually all the Cullens had the next class together. The secretary at the office said that everyone was supposed to take a health class freshman year. So we were all stuck in health class with a bunch of freshmen.

We went through the same introduction again. We took our seats and the teacher started explaining the same thing again.

"Now about this class," said Mrs. Hartly, a very old woman, that looked like she was about to die any moment. "This is health class. The first quarter will be sex education and the second quarter is about influential drugs. You all are mature high school students, and should be able to handle sex education."

"Not everyone," Emmett murmured. Freshmen seated around Emmett seemed to lean away from his huge muscles.

Class droned on. The bell rang and it was time for fourth period. Math with Edward and Alice.

"You guys, I can tell this class will delightful," Emmett interjected.

I walked with my arms interlocked with Alice's, and my other hand in Edward's hand. We walked into the math room which seemed to be blasting music. I saw a man, probably late fifties or early sixties at a desk working on some crossword.

Once the class calmed down and got into their seat, we turned to look at the teacher. He was still at his desk.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said as he stood up from his desk. "Um, I'm Mr. Michaels. Math teacher. What math class is this again?" He asked a girl in the front row.

"Um, Advanced Algebra Two?" She said uncertainly.

"Ah, right right," he revealed a piece of paper from under his podium. He frowned at the paper. "I'm not reading these ridiculous rules. Let's start the lesson. Turn to page one, get out your notebook and pencil and start taking notes. This will be the first and last time you will ever hear me say this, so remember."

I liked this teacher. We didn't waste time reviewing or getting to know each other. No new student introductions either. He went at a fast pace and I actually learned some things, considering I had already taken this class.

This class went by the fastest. The bell rang and I headed toward my fifth period. I had drama with Hayden next. The school must have just put me into a random elective. The class was held in the auditorium. I walked in and saw the rest of the students already sitting down in random seats. I took the empty seat next to Hayden.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," she relied. "Drama is supposed to be the most fun class."

"That's cool," I said.

A woman walked through the curtains. She had long orange hair, and a flowing dress. But she was probably only in her early thirties. Her face looked tired and old.

"My name is Sophia, you must call me Sophia. This is drama class." She began passionately. "There is no such thing as stage fright here, no such thing as 'I don't know how to', and no such thing as embarrassment. Instead of reading the polices out to you, I just made copies and you can read them on your own time. Now, let's start having fun!" She then clapped her hands twice and lights came on. "Everyone get up out of your chair and get on this stage." She walked down the side stairs as everyone was getting on the stage. "Now get into two rows with eight people each." I never realized how small this class was. I liked it. "Let's do some breathing exercises. These are very important. We will do it each day to start the lesson."

About ten minutes later of breathing exercises, she stopped us. "This is a game. I will call out something for you to act out. The person who I think will act it out the best will come down here and choose another topic. I will then go up to the stage and act it out with you guys. But it's a game against me and you. If the person who calls out the topic says that I act it out better, then I win, and you lose. So you guys better do better than me. Okay, get ready. Now, I want you to pretend you are a lion in the jungle."

Everyone paused for a second to see if she was serious. But when she didn't start laughing we gradually started to crouch on the ground. We all padded around 'rawr'ing and jumping on each other. I had to make sure to stay out of the way in case someone jumped on me. That would not be good. Hayden came over to me and I backed up, scared for what might happen next. She lifted her arm, and made a claw with her hand and laughingly swiped at my hair. Sophia started clapping.

"You two girls, that was magnificent! Come down here, both of you. What are your names?" She walked up to the stage with a delighted look on her face.

"I'm Bella Mason," I said.

"I'm Hayden Crawford."

We walked down to the seats. "What should we do?" Hayden whispered.

"I don't know. Let's do something really funny," I suggested.

"Any ideas?"

"Just one," I whispered it into her ear and she squealed.

"Perfect," she replied. "You say it."

I stood up and faced the stage. "Pretend you are a teenage girl throwing a tantrum at her parents." They all laughed. "Ready, go."

I have to admit, Sophia was a great actress. She was huffing and puffing, but we couldn't let her win this easily. We picked a girl in the back that really had the screaming down.

Class went on, and I didn't think about the time at all. It was so much fun. We pretended to be police cops, lost dogs, celebrities, people at a funeral, students nervous for a test, and it went on and on. Finally the bell rang, as we pretended to be Japanese samurai. I was just about to cut off Hayden head with my fake sword when Sophia called out that we had to go. Hayden burst out laughing.

We got our stuff and starting walking towards the cafeteria. We stopped at the vending machine to get some food. I wasn't actually going to eat mine. But it was necessary to act normal.

We got closer to the cafeteria. "Did you see Sophia stomping her foot and letting out a huff of air when she was pretending to be angry with her parents?"

"Of course, it was priceless," I agreed.

"It seems like she had some practice. I think she was a total rebel growing up. Did you see that tongue ring?" I laughed. Of course I saw it.

"I was wondering the exact same thing!" I laughed. I saw my family sitting at a table. I started to walk toward them.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm actually going to go sit with my family, but thanks though," I said with a smile.

"Okay, see you later," she smiled back.

I sat down at the table and saw that the Cullens were staring at me. "What? Is this not enough food? Should I go get some more? I just got the same thing as Hayden, I guess I'll-," I said panicky.

"Bella, its fine," Edward reassured.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Jasper asked, pointing to Hayden.

"Oh, that's Hayden. She's really nice. She has first, third and fifth with me. She's funny." I said.

"She's human," Emmett said, as if that explained everything.

"I know," I said simply. "Want to meet her? I can call her over. She asked me if I wanted to be on the cheerleading team, but that probably wouldn't be a very goo idea."

"How was your day, Bella?" Edward asked curiously.

"It was fun. I like high school. My last period, drama, was so cool. We were laughing because I made the teacher, Sophia, act like a teenage girl upset with her parents. She was hilarious," I snickered thinking about it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Emmett said pointing to me. "Here is the only vampire in history to actually enjoy school."

I just shook my head. "Some of the humans are really nice, if you actually get to know them."

"Oh, Bella-," Emmett was cut off by a guy clearing his throat at the end of our table.

"Yes?" Emmett asked impatiently. I kicked him under the table. Since I still had my newborn strength, he winced.

"Hi," I said nicely.

"Hello, I'm Jason Jabos, I'd like to welcome you to the school," he said, but was oddly looking at me.

"Oh, thank you. I'm Bella, this is Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie." I said as I pointed to each one.

"I was just wondering if you needed anyone to show you around school. You probably don't know many people so I could introduce you to some of my friends. We could all hang out later, if you aren't busy." He suggested as he raised his eyebrows. He had lovely blue eyes but a good amount of acne. I must be so jaded to the vampire beauty that I recognize flaws in every human. If I was a human now, I would have thought that Jason would be hot. Now, I didn't give it a second thought, or a first really.

"Um, thanks, but I already have Hayden showing me the school, and I'm busy after school," I said. _Busy hunting_, I thought.

"Oh, okay, see you later then," he mumbled as he walked away.

I felt bad that he was so blatantly rejected by me. "I hope I didn't hurt his feelings," I said to them. "Maybe I should go tell him okay to be nice. He seems really sad."

Even Alice this time shook her head. "Bella, that's exactly what he's counting on. Don't worry so much. Humans aren't that fragile."Alice said.

Edward put his arm around my chair, and I leaned into him. He whispered, "I think it's cute that you care so much" into my ear as he ran a finger down my arm. I felt tingles all over. He kissed my cheek, but I turned toward him to kiss him on his lips. I gave him a few teasing kissed, before Alice started snickering.

"Normal humans don't start making out during lunch," Alice stated.

"Well, I don't see why not," I said as I kissed Edward again.

"Because they are focused on eating," Rosalie hissed, pointing to my untouched food.

"Oh, right," I said as I became playing with my food.

"So Bella, Alice and I need to go over something with you. Seventh period is P.E. **(a/n: I call it p.e. at my school for physical education)** These are just some things to think about in the locker room," Rosalie started. She straight into my eyes, leaned forward and started speaking slowly like I was a mentally challenged person. "You are beautiful. Human girls are not. You have self confidence. Human girls do not."

"Where is this leading?" I asked. I didn't like her making fun of human girls. I was once one too.

"I'm getting there. You are not embarrassed about your body. Human girls are." The guys smiled as if they knew what she was talking about. "When you change in the locker room, there will be girls…uncomfortable with your body. They are insecure and unsure of themselves at this point in their lives." Rosalie spoke of human girls in this way, sympathetically. I couldn't believe that se was actually envious of their lack of self-confidence. She leaned closer to me and put her hand on my hand. "Bella, I'm asking you to not walk around naked in the locker room." Emmett started cracking up. Even Rosalie broke into a smile.

"I would never do that anyway," I said. I opened up my mind for Edward, and thought, _only for you_, and quickly put up the shield again. Edward smirked and started to rub my thigh.

"Also, don't ever get fully naked. Try to act insecure. I know it's really hard, but just try." Alice said cheerfully.

"Don't touch yourself in any way, or check yourself out in the mirror," Rosalie commanded with wide eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I wasn't planning to," I said. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were obviously having fun with this conversation because they all kept laughing.

"Don't ever complain about your hair, body, nails, teeth, etc. They will only hate you more for being perfect," Rosalie commented.

"Hate me?" I asked confused.

"You know, you hate people that are more beautiful than you, because you're jealous and everything…"Rosalie trailed off. I just kept looking at her confused. She has always been more beautiful than me, but I never hated her for it.

"Um, no," I responded.

"Well, you were one of the very few teenage girls that actually had self-confidence," Rosalie amended.

"Thanks, I guess," I said.

"Oh, but totally complain about PMS," Rosalie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that way the human girls can feel like they are on the same level with you, if we all are going through the same stuff," Alice explained.

"So I should fake PMS symptoms so that they feel that we are more human?"

"Bella," Jasper said. "Just complain once a month about being bloated, moody, having cramps, headaches, feeling tired, sad, stressed and upset. Announce random food cravings and people will definitely believe you."

"Wow, you guys got this down to a science," I announced.

"Yep," Alice chirped.

"So what do you guys have to do?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, oh, lemme explain, lemme explain," Emmett said. "I have to always keep a shirt on. I have to apply deodorant, which is totally nasty stuff, by the way. I have to wipe off my face and neck with a towel to absorb the "sweat". And I have been forbidden to speak of wrestling, Rosalie, and bears."

"We had to special rules for Emmett," Edward explained. "But it's pretty much the same as you girls. Just keep a low radar." He said and then smiled. "But we keep having to reminding each other to not touch ourselves." I suddenly let down my shield again. _I'll have to remember to do that too. I might just slip, and let down my shield while changing…_

"You, little girl, are just trying to cause trouble," Edward growled in my ear, seductively.

"So what if I am?" I asked him, teasingly. He laughed and started to play with my hair in one hand and massaged my thigh with his other. I sat myself on his lap, and giggled, because being close to him just felt so good.

The bell rang and we all reluctantly got up from the table. I had chemistry next with Alice and Emmett. This teacher also just went over the guidelines. But she gave us assigned seats. By some weird coincidence I was seated next to Emmett and behind Alice. We mostly just talked and hung out that period.

Emmett walked with me to P.E., where I shared the class with him and Jasper. I was going to have to observe how much effort they put forth.

In the locker room, I just got even more stares. I was assigned a locker and started to turn the dial when a girl stepped next to me.

"Hello," I managed in a friendly tone. But really, I was wondering why she would looking at me with distaste.

"I'm Gwendolyn Ace. You're Bella Mason," she stated. She looked at me with her cat-like green eyes. Her auburn ringlets bounced on her shoulder when she shifted her weight from her right to her left foot. But her nose was too small, and lips too thin. A normal human would have just thought they were small flaws but I couldn't stop staring. Being around vampires was definitely not good for me.

"Yes," I confirmed. What did she want me to say to that? No?

"Are you friends with Edward Cullen?" She asked me.

I sucked in my breath. She was interested in Edward. I automatically hated her. But of course she is. He's gorgeous. What girl wouldn't be in love with him at first sight? "Yeah, I mean we are adoptive siblings."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked shortly. She adjusted her green plaid mini skirt and shifted her weight again in her black Steve Madden velvet boots.

"Yeah, he does," I said as I took my P.E. uniform out of my bag.

She just kept standing there, looking at me, expectantly. I just pulled off my shirt, pulled my sports bra over my regular, took off my regular one and then put the sleeveless P.E. shirt on. She was still standing there.

"Well?" She said. She was waiting for me to tell her who is was, but I didn't say anything.

Girls around me were eyeing me with envy. Now I understood what Rosalie had meant. It would probably be even worse after P.E. when the girls come back looking sweaty and distressed, and me looking the same as before. I turned away as I unzipped my jeans and slid the down my legs, and then pulled up my P.E. shorts.

"I'll see you in P.E.", I said as I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting by the door for me. "Gwendolyn Ace sounds nice," Jasper joked. I just laughed and shook my head.

"I totally understand now what Rosalie and Alice were talking about. These girls love to stare," I said as we found a nearby basketball and started shooting some hoops. Not many people were out yet.

"I think Jasper and I crushed some egos," Emmett gave a sidelong glance at some guys that were walking out of the locker room, as he shot the ball and make a perfect basket.

"Oh yeah," Jasper agreed as he too shot the ball at the three point line and made it.

"What happened to being discreet?" I asked them sarcastically as I stole the ball from Emmett and made a lay up.

"Fine, Princess," Emmett grumbled as I took the ball from my arm, pretended to aim, and then gracefully missed. I laughed and then high-fived him.

"Everyone sit on the stands," called the coach, a young man that looked like David Beckham but with longer hair.

Jasper ruffled my hair as I shoved him with my elbow, playfully. As we sat down in the first stand, I saw Gwendolyn and some girls sit behind us. "I think she likes you, Bella," Emmett whispered in my ear. Jasper and I laughed out loud, but stopped when the coach threw us dirty looks.

"Okay, let's do some laps. Three times around the basketball court."

We got up and the humans started at an incredibly frustrating slow pace. "How fast should we go?"

"Stay in the middle," Jasper whispered. I let out a frustrated groan. Emmett chuckled.

"I'm right with you, Bella," he said.

During the second lap, Gwendolyn and her minions passed us in a not very discreet way. I smiled at Jasper and Emmett, who just shook their heads at the teenage immaturity.

"Okay, let's make teams," the coach said. "We're playing baseball." He showed us a bat and a baseball ball. He pointed at Gwendolyn and Jasper as team captains.

"Emmett," Gwendolyn announced. I stared incredulously at Jasper. He just looked really surprised.

"Bella," Jasper said. While Emmett picked a short girl with long strait red hair, I whispered, "What's she feeling?" in Jasper's ear.

"She likes him," he whispered back.

I raised my eyebrows, but then turned to pick someone. I didn't know anyone except Jason, so I just called his name.

Gwendolyn's team started in the outfield. We batted in the order that we were picked. Emmett was pitching to Jasper. Emmett was about to throw, when Gwendolyn shouted, "whoo-hoo, go Emmett!" from second base.

Jasper and I cracked up, while Emmett shot us an amused glance. Jasper hit a single and jogged to first base.

"Are you ready for this, Bella?" Emmett teased.

"Oh, yeah," I stuck out my butt, leaned forward and raised my arms, getting ready for the pitch. I hit a double, and ran until I stopped at Gwendolyn's base.

"So does Emmett have a girlfriend?" She whispered to me.

I almost laughed at how her mood shifted so quickly. A moment earlier she was giving me a death glare.

"Yeah, he does. They're pretty serious, so I don't think he's looking for a girlfriend," I told her sympathetically.

"Well, we'll see about that," she said as she stared at Emmett.

I looked over to Jasper, and saw him pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. This was too funny. I couldn't wait to tell Rosalie.

When P.E. was over, I walked to the locker room. Just as I predicted the girls eyed me suspiciously and enviously as I walked passed them without a drop of sweat or hair out of place. I took off my shirt and reached down to get my bra.

"Oh my God, she has perfectly shaped breasts."

"They're probably implants. That family is loaded. Did you see their car?"

"Not an ounce of body fat on that body. I want to slit my wrists."

"Her hair is so silky; I want to rip it from her head."

"She's so tall, and slim. What kind of work out do you do to be like that?"

"It's her natural form. She's blessed."

"Not a drop of sweat, or makeup smeared."

"She's not even wearing makeup. And her skin is perfectly smooth. How can this be?"

"She better stay away from my boyfriend."

"The way she looks, she wouldn't even want your boyfriend."

"Hey!"

"No, didn't you see them at lunch?"

"No."

"She has the hottest boyfriend to ever walk the Earth. They were practically having sex on his plastic chair."

"She's so lucky."

_Lucky. _I guess from their point of view I would seem lucky, but to be able to touch a human and not have them flinch would be luck for me.

I was done changing and was about to walk out the door. Gwendolyn and her friends were walking right behind me.

I pushed open the locker room door and saw Edward waiting for me a few feet away. He had one leg propped up against the wall, and leaned back. He looked toward me with his amber eyes that were currently hidden under his sunglasses. He looked so sexy. I really want to jump him right then and there.

After what seemed like forever but was probably only a second, he looked over to me and smiled, kicked himself off the wall and opened his arms for me come into. I threw my backpack against the wall, and very dramatically ran and jumped into his arms. It felt so comforting to have him hold me. He chuckled and has to take a step back. Then he turned to look at me, pushed my hair out of my face, and kissed.

"It feels like my heart is ripping in two when you are not in my arms," Edward whispered in my ear.

I kissed him again and jumped down from his arms. He groaned and picked up my backpack for me. I turned around and saw Gwendolyn and her friends gaping at me.

Edward looked at me confused. "I'll tell you in the car," I explained. We walked down the hallway to the entrance of the school.

I ignored the stares in the parking lot as Edward and I walked to his car while his arm was draped over my shoulders. I didn't like to be stared at, and I just wanted to fit, but if that meant dating a guy that was mediocre looking and half as intelligent and lovely as Edward, I would want to be stad at 24/7.

"There you two are. We've been walking for five minutes. I think you guys actually think you are humans. Bella making friends, Edward walking even slower than usual," Emmett was complaining again.

Edward got into the front seat, while I rode shotgun. We pulled out of the parking lot and I turned around to look at the four vampire squished in the three seat back seat.

"So Rosalie, did Emmett tell you about his little infatuated human that can't stop talking about him?" I asked her. Jasper high fived me, while Rosalie, Alice, and Edward just raised their eyebrows.

Emmett glared. "So, Bella, did you tell him about the little infatuated human that can't stop talking about him?"

I just smiled. "You see I would have, if she still liked him. She's on to her new man now." I just laughed and faced forever in my seat.

"Oh, Bella, you are so gonna get it when we get home," Emmett warned.

"I still have my new born strength, Emmett. So anytime, any place," Emmett started rubbing his hands mischievously. "Except when we get home," I added.

"Why?" He whined. He looked so helpless I almost gave in.

"Because I have already made prior plans with Edward," I said staring at him. He turned to look at me with a fire in his eyes so fierce.

"You have all night to play with Edward though," Emmett whined again.

"I know, and yet somehow, it's still not enough," I pretended to be contemplative. I smiled. I knew why it was never enough. It's because Edward never stopped being so beautiful, and my body never got tired; those two being a dangerous combination. I remember Edward and I would spend days in our room. I wanted to do that right now. But with school, a large amount of time would be taken from our daily schedules. I guess it would just have to make the time we spend together after school even more special.

Emmett groaned. "I need to get out of this car. There's not enough air in here."

"You don't need air," I reminded him.

He grunted. "So how's your human friend?"

"She's fine. How's your human friend?" I shot back.

"I think you would know better than me, I mean you told me she stares at you while you change. I think you two are very close," Emmett said sarcastically.

"She stared at you while you were changing?" Edward asked me. He looked a little angry.

"It was nothing. Apparently, I was on display. Everyone stared," I stated.

"Why?" Edward asked. He still looked kind of angry. Probably didn't like that his wife was getting visually sexually abused.

"I thought we explained this at the lunch table," Rosalie groaned. She was sitting on Emmett's lap, and then leaned back so her head was on his shoulder. "The girls are jealous of Bella's body. What were they saying about you, Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"What did they say about your body while you were changing?" She repeated slowly.

"Stuff," I said simply, and continued to stare out the window.

"What kind of stuff?" Alice asked. She leaned closer and I could hear her bracelets clanking against one another.

"I don't know. Weird stuff. Stuff that I wouldn't even notice," I said. I looked down at my breasts and wondered if they were perfectly shaped. "Do my breasts look like implants?" I asked them suddenly.

Edward cleared his throat. "Um, no. They look natural, I guess."

"Hm. They said that I had to have implants."

"Stupid human girls," Rosalie chastised. "Can't tell the difference between fake and real breasts."

"Whatever," I said.

The human girls could fawn all they want over my body, but I if I told them the actual price they would have to pay for these breasts, I doubt many of them would still be interested. So I'll keep ignoring the comments about me, being whispered behind my back. I'll pretend that I'm the same as them, but I know I that I never can be. I can be become as close as friends with Hayden as possible, but I knew that I would have to draw the line somewhere, to keep my family's secret safe.

One thing's for sure, I could never be normal again.


End file.
